Larmes inutiles
by LilyAndy
Summary: Tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année, Hermione pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa salle commune. Jusqu'au jour où une personne lui dit que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.


**Bonjour bonjour ! :D Comment allez-Vous ? Me voilà avec ma première création dramione, même si ce n'est pas une fiction. Hum... Que dire ? Ah si, j'ai acheté un pull rouge des reliques de la mort, le collier des reliques de la mort, le collier retourneur de temps et un bracelet avec Edwige, le triangle des reliques de la mort et le vif d'or. J'adore ! Bref, vous vous en fichez, donc place a l'histoire^^**

 **Disclaimer** **: Seule l'histoire m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété et la création de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Recrocvillée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione Granger pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde qu'il avait changé ? Elle était vraiment trop bête.

\- Encore en train de pleurer Granger ? railla une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ces pensées sombres, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son homologue entrer dans la pièce. Elle essuya vivement ses larmes et détourna son regard en direction du feu.

\- Franchement, je trouve ça pathétique de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un Weasley, en particulier _ce_ weasley.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment est...

\- Oh je t'en pris Granger, dit-il en lui coupant la parole, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Depuis que Lavande et Weasmoche se sont remis ensembles pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu t'appitoies sur ton sort pratiquement tous les soirs.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interdit. Il venait effectivement de décrire sa routine causée par le bourreau de son coeur. Le dit homologue, Drago Malefoy, s'assit nonchalamment sur un des deux canapés -Le vert, bien évidemment- et sortit quelques parchemins et une plume. La brunette, de son côté, se replongea dans son intérieur vide et monotone et se mit à fixer les flammes dansantes qui, à défaut d'être inutiles pour son coeur, avaient le mérite de réchauffer son corps. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle habitait dans les mêmes appartements que Drago Malefoy, et la vie entre eux était plutôt calme. Ils se parlaient peu, se lançaient une pique par-ci, une pique par-là; mais c'était tout. Le blond était toujours aussi arrogant, mais moins méchant et agressif. Il faisait profil bas depuis la fin de la guerre du fait de son statut d'ancien mangemort. Et Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Il la laissait plus tranquille que les années précédentes.

Au bout d'environ vingt d'acharnement sur papier, Drago, qui avait l'air d'en avoir assez de ses devoirs, ramassa ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. La brunette qui n'avait pas la force de monter l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la sienne et qui voulait profiter de la température agréable de la pièce, enleva sa robe de sorcière et ses chaussures et s'installa sur le canapé rouge en position allongée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Son homologue redescendit une heure plus tard dans l'intention de récupérer son pull qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol. Les chambres étaient plutôt froides voire glaciales. Il se baissa pour prendre l'objet de sa venue, et c'est lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il découvrit une Hermione endormie, un air paisible mais assez contrarié vissé sur le visage. Pris d'un élant soudain de compassion pour cet être vulnérable, il pris la couverture couleur or et la déposa sur la jeune fille aux boucles indisciplinées.

\- Je te jure Granger que ma fierté en prend un sacré coup. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Il commença à faire marche arrière pour aller se coucher quand il se dit qu'il serait finalement mieux près du feu qui brûlait toujours dans l'âtre. S'allongeant sur le canapé vert, il prit un coussin argent qu'il calla sous sa tête, et se recouvrit lui aussi d'une couverture. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer sa voisine en repensant à la façon dont elle pleurait chaque soir, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle avait l'air si faible dans ces moments là. Drago se dit qu'elle avait certainement été dans le même état après les nombreuses fois où il l'avait insultée. Sur cette petite, très légère, sensation de regret il s'endormit.

{...}

Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit d'un hibou qui frappait à leur fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eu la surprise de décrouvrire Drago qui dormait en face d'elle. Elle remarqua également qu'elle était recouverte d'une couverture. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi le jeune homme avait cédé à un acte de gentillesse tel que celui-ci envers elle, puis se souvint du _toc toc_ qu'il l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre à un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas et prit l'enveloppe. En la regardant de plus près, elle vit que celle-ci venait de la prison d'Azkaban. "Sûrement le père de Malefoy", se dit-elle. Elle déposa alors la lettre juste à côté de la tête du blond afin qu'il la voit en se réveillant. La jeune fille partit prendre une douche en pensant au fait que Drago devait être plutôt malheureux ces derniers temps. Son père était en prison, sa mère en était certainement déprimée, et il était désormais assez méprisé des élèves de Poudlard -ormis bien sûr des serpentards- pour son rôle dans la guerre mais surtout pour son statut familial actuel.

La jeune fille sortit de la douche et risqua un regard dans le miroir. Elle s'était attendu à un refflet plus pitoyable. En fin de compte il ne restait plus de trace de sa crise de larmes de la veille, et ayant passé une bonne nuit au chaud, les cernes n'étaient plus visibles. Néanmoins ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés, et son teint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

"Evite de te contempler dans le miroir, tu pourrais avoir peur."

Il s'agissait de la petite pique matinale à laquelle elle s'était habituée.

"Bonjour à toit aussi Drago." Répondit-elle ironiquement.

"Tiens, c'est plus Malefoy ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

"Tu devrais aller t'habiller." Conseilla-t-il. "La vue n'est pas très belle."

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, et sortit comme une furie de la pièce, vexée par la remarque du blond.

"Ca va Granger, je te taquine."

Même s'il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas un mannequin, elle n'était pas non plus moche.

"En plus, reprit-il, à mon avis mes remarques sont mille fois plus supportables que la vue de Weasmoche et l'autre pimbêche en train de s'embrasser."

Mais Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu' Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face les yeux larmoyants.

"Tu n'est qu'un crétin sans coeur Drago Malefoy !" Cria la jeune fille en le pointant du doigt pour ponctuer sa remarque.

Elle fila ensuite dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller et se préparer mentalement à la matinée qui serait remplie de "ron-ron" intempestifs.

Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard et commença à enfiler sa robe de sorcière.

"Je suis désolée d'accord." Lâcha Malefoy d'un ton plutôt sincère.

Hermione le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je fais preuve d'autant de générosité depuis hier soir. Je suis peut-être malade, en tout cas profites en parce que c'est pas tous les jours que je m'excuse."

Sur ce, il prit la direction de la sortie de la salle commune, et avant d'en disparaître complètement, passa sa tête une dernière fois dans l'entrebaillment :

"Et arrête de pleurer à cause de se rouquin de malheur, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Hermione était presque choquée. Ce changement chez le jeune homme était bizarre. Mais cela lui mit du baume au coeur pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

{...}

A chaque fois que la jeune fille voyait Ron et Lavande ensembles, plutôt que de céder aux larmes, elle se repassait la phrase du blond dans sa tête " _il n'en vaut pas la peine_ ". Et cela fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'elle ne pleura pas une seule fois de la journée. Même Harry la trouvait déjà un peu plus souriante que les jours précédants.

En entrant dans sa salle commune de préfète en chef le soir même, Hermione vit que Drago était déjà là. Il était assis en tailleur devant la petite table, sur le tapis. Il avait l'air très consentré sur ses devoirs, les sourcils froncés, si bien qu'il ne fit même pas attention à elle. Elle le trouvait mignon comme ça; lui rappelant un peu un petit garçon.

Hermione déposa son sac à côté du canapé rouge et s'affala dessus. Le jeune homme réagit et leva la tête :

"Tiens, tu ne pleures pas ce soir."

"Non, j'ai suivis ton conseil, et pour une fois tu as raison, il n'en vaut pas pas la peine."

"Comment ça _pour une fois_? J'ai toujours raison." Fit-il avec son petit sourire charmeur.

Cherchant alors un sujet de conversation avec le blond, la brunette vit que l'enveloppe du matin était déchirée, signe qu'elle avait été ouverte, et donc certainement lue.

"Et donc..." Commença-t-elle prudemment, "Est-ce que tout va bien avec ton père ?"

"Je sais qu'on a passé l'étape des méchancetés, mais faut pas pousser tout de même."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

"Mais pour quand même répondre à ta question, reprit-il, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller pour mon père étant donné qu'il est en prison. Mais comme tu as vu la lettre ce matin puisque tu me l'as apportée, c'est donc que tu sais déjà ça et ta question est plus niveau relationnel. Donc on va dire que ça va à peu près même si je lui en veut de nous avoir entraînés ma mère et moi du mauvais côté."

La brunette était stupéfaite. Il lui avait parlé ouvertement et simplement tout en continuant son travail et en griffonant ses parchemins. Comme quoi, la guerre pouvait réellement changer les gens. Dans son cas à lui, c'était en bien.

Après que chacun ait fait ses devoirs -en s'aidant mutuellement, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître- Hermione avait décidé une fois de plus de dormir dans le canapé, et Malefoy s'était dit qu'il allait lui aussi rester. Résultat : Ils avaient encore passé une nuit dans la salle commune, l'un en face de l'autre.

{...}

Alors qu'Hermione faisait un tour dans le parc avant son prochain cours, elle découvrit Ron et sa sangsue en plein sport bucal. Oubliant la petite phrase de Malefoy, elle céda à l'énervement et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. N'y tenant plus, elle se dirigea vers le couple à grands pas, et administra une gifle monumentale à Ron. Celui-ci failli tomber à la renverse de surprise et porta une main à sa joue, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il ne pensait pas se faire frapper un jour par la brunette.

"Ca, déclara-t-elle presqu'en criant, c'est pour vous avoir supportés depuis le début sans rien dire ! Au bout d'un moment, il faut que ça sorte."

Elle se retourna et pris la direction du château sans laisser le temps à Ron de s'exprimer. Mais une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle fut stoppée par Drago qui lui bloqua la route.

"Nan mais je rêve ! Est-ce que tu as bien fait ce que je viens de voir ? Alors là Granger tu m'épates." Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration. "Encore mieux que le coup de poing que j'ai pris en troisième année."

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire sourire la jeune femme.

"Allez viens, reprit le blond, je vais te le faire oublier ton Weaslaid."

* * *

 **Ouf, terminé. Bon pour la fin je sais pas trop. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment clôturer pour que ce soit crédible. Libre à vous maintenant d'imaginer comment il va** _ **lui faire oublier son Weaslaid**_ **. Par contre pour moi c'est tout sauf une scène au lit qui est censée se dérouler ensuite. Bref, ceci était mon premier dramione alors dites moi tout^^**

 **Au fait, dernière chose importante : j'ai désormais ma page Facebook sous ce même pseudo. :)**

 **Bisous à vous.**

 _ **Andy**_


End file.
